Secret Lives, Forbidden Love
by jasperluvr95
Summary: Bella Swan is a were-tiger and she has always thought vampires were evil and horrible creatures. what happens when the Cullens come to town and she imprints on one of them? there is a full summary inside. PLZ read! its really good! JasperxBella story R
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan is a were-tiger that has lived in Forks her whole life and her best friends are the werewolves down at La'push. She has been taught that Vampires are selfish and horrible creatures so what happens when the Cullen's move to town and she imprints on one of them? And what happens when she is injured in the woods and the Cullen's take her in to heal her? Will she be able to tell him of her love or will she run as soon as her wounds are healed? Can she even leave him behind? Jasper and Bella story**

**ENJOY!!**

Bella's POV

I pushed myself faster as I ran through the woods. I am a were-tiger. That's right, a were-tiger. I am the only one of my kind and I have to admit it sucks being the only one. My dad was a werewolf but when the gene got passed down to me it mutated or something because I turn into a were-tiger. I look like a normal tiger, maybe a little bit bigger, and I smell like a human. But that's what you get when you're one of a kind. Jacob told me that the Cullen's are moving to town and that gets me even more afraid to run in the woods alone. You see, they are vampires. I have never run into a vampire before but Jacob and Billy have told me many stories about how they were gruesome and horrible creatures that killed innocent humans. At least these vampires didn't eat humans, only animals. To bad this also meant they were going to the same school as me.

I was about to make a turn and go east but I suddenly smelt my nightmares. Vampires. They must be hunting so I decided to turn around and head home, afraid of what they might do. I pushed myself as fast as I could go in the opposite direction only to stop when I reached a clearing and saw all of the vampires looking at me. There were seven of them. The leader had blond hair and at his side was a female with Carmel hair and a heart shaped face. A few feet away were the biggest vampire I had ever seen (well I have never seen a vampire before but you get the point, this guy was HUGE!) and next to him was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. There was a guy with bronze hair and he was holding hands with a girl that looked like a pixie. There was one more over to the side but I didn't look at him because the leader started talking to me.

"Hello. I can tell you are obviously not an animal from your smell. A were-tiger? That's interesting…" Jacob always said that vampires smelled horrible but they smelled wonderful to me. Stupid mutation!

"Edward, what is she thinking?" they all turned to look at the bronze haired boy who looked very confused and frustrated.

"I don't know, I can't read her mind." many people gasped. What did they mean? Can he read minds? That is so awesome! The packs mind is connected but mine has never been connected to anyone. Once again, stupid mutation!

"Can you change back into human form?" the leader asked. I shook my head no. if I changed back to human form then they would know my human identity. I didn't want to have to go to school with that.

"Well this is my family. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I'm Carlisle." He pointed each of them out as he said their names. I froze when I looked at Jasper. He was gorgeous! I shook my head and realized I was thinking this about a vampire. Jacob will be laughing his head off if he finds out!

I proceeded to look at them and every once and a while I would steal a glace over to Jasper, but he was never looking. Why did I feel like a magnet was pulling me toward him? This is just weird.

"What is your name?" I shook my head. That would also give away my identity; I'm the only Bella in this town. I gave one more glance in Jasper's direction and promised myself it would be the last. I looked straight into his eyes because at this moment he was looking at me, and I swear that the whole world melted away. The only thing that mattered anymore was this vampire standing in front of me. Wait what…? Oh My God! I think I just imprinted on a vampire!!!!!

I turned and ran as quickly as I could in the opposite direction. I didn't care where I was going I just had to get away. Was it possible to imprint on a vampire? I hoped not. If Jacob got a hold of this I would be the laughing stock of the pack. Either that or he would be so mad that he would explode and never tell anyone. I decided it would be best not to tell him.

I just don't understand! I am supposed to hate vampire's and right now, all I want to do is be in his arms and have him hold me forever… Oh My God! I have imprinted.

I thought I felt someone fallowing me so I made myself go faster, even though I was already running at top speed. I needed to get back home so Charlie didn't worry. He had a tendency to overact and with vampires in the area it will make it worse.

I don't know how I am going to live going to school with a vampire that I imprinted on but I will have to deal. He can never love me back but I can always hope…

Jasper's POV

The second our eyes met her emotions changed completely. She went from being untrusting, confused and defensive to loving and gentle. Then it turned to confusion and extreme embarrassment. Then it was excitement and even heavier confusion. What was wrong here?

She suddenly turned and sped off into the opposite direction. What was wrong? She felt extremely sad and confused, neither of which did I understand. I took off after her but after a few seconds my family caught up to me.

"Jasper just let her go. What did we say?" _HE didn't say anything; she only took off when she looked at me._

"I agree with Jasper. Maybe she was afraid of your scars?" I shook my head. _I didn't feel any fear in her when she left._ He seemed to think about what I thought.

"Who knows, maybe her pack called her home." This seemed to be the most reasonable explanation. Maybe I just happened to be looking at her when the pack contacted her.

"That seems to make sense. Oh well, lets get home and get ready for school tomorrow." Edward nodded and we took off in the direction of our house.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Edward! Why can't I see our future?" Alice screamed from upstairs. Just what we needed, an afraid Alice. Last time she hid in the closet for three weeks because I convinced her that the mole people could eat vampires.

"That was you, Jasper!" oops forgot Edward could read my mind. Oh well, Alice has always been a lost cause.

"No she hasn't! Alice, why can't you see?" I sighed and went back to reading my Civil War book. It was 5:30 am and Alice had been upstairs picking out her outfit before she screamed. Though I was annoyed by Alice I couldn't help but still worry. What was happening that she couldn't see?

"I don't know. I was checking to see how people would react to us and then our entire future just disappeared! Do you think the werewolves go to our school? They are the only ones I can't see." I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to the were-tiger in the woods. What did it bother me so much that she ran away? I sighed and tried to tune out their conversation by reading about General Lee.

'_My surrender was flawed and irrational but the heart of the south will stay strong with the souls of or children…'_

"Jasper put down the book! It's time to go!" I looked up from my book to see Alice as she whined from the doorway. I looked at my page number, 346, and placed the book down on the coffee table. I fallowed the others out of the house and slid into the back of the Volvo. I was definitely not excited for school. All of the lust coming off the humans was going to be too much to handle.

"I still don't-" Alice cut off with a gasp. Her eyes unfocused and she was getting a vision. She was surprised and excited as she came back from her vision, immediately turning to smile at me.

"Are you serious? That's great." He gave my shoulder an approving slap. I would have felt happy that he approved of what I was going to do if I had any idea what he was talking about! He heard the confusion and anger in my thoughts and laughed.

"Don't worry about it Jazzy. I just had a vision of you, "she beamed up at me. "With a certain girl…" wait what?

"I thought you couldn't see?" she shook her head with a small smile still playing on her lips.

"I can't see her but I can see you."

"Who? Please don't tell me it's Jessica or I may have to kill myself." Everyone laughed at my non-joke. We had met Jessica at the local food store when we were buying props. Let me tell you, she is the most annoying person I will ever meet on the history of the planet. The lust coming off her for me was unbearable. If I wasn't already dead, I would have died.

"It's not her. Don't worry, I said. You will like her." She winked at me just as we pulled into the parking lot. Great, let the Jasper torture begin.

All eyes were on us as we stepped out of the car. The lust from the girls and boys with jealousy on both sides. I already wanted this day to be over. Edward wrapped his arm around Alice's waist and Emmett did the same to Rosalie. I felt people's disappointment but hope from the girl's side. I wonder how many times I would get asked out today?

I was lucky to make it to the office without having any mishaps with anyone (a.k.a girls) along with my family. I had to clear my throat to get the secretaries attention from the papers she was filing.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. She looked at me and gave off quite a bit of lust. Now I have to deal with the students and the teachers! I heard Edward laugh besides me and I gave him the death glare. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward to speak.

"Hello, we are the Cullen family. We are her for our timetables." She seemed frozen for a moment but then went over to a silver filing cabinet and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Here you are. I will call a student from the senior class to show Alice, Edward, and Emmett around. I will make sure there is a student to show Jasper and Rosalie around as well in the junior hallways. Best not be late now, goodbye!" she smiled and we took our papers. She quickly went over to the phone and dialed a teacher extension number. It rung twice before a man with a British accent picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Mr. Varner, I need you to send Bella down to the office. She isn't in any trouble, her assistance is needed."

_"She will be there momentarily Mrs. Cope. Have a nice day."_

"You too." And with that she hung up and dialed a different teacher's extension.

_"Hello?" _this voice had a Boston accent.

"Mr. Mallory, can you please send Jacob to the office? He isn't in any trouble." He sighed and I heard him call the name Jacob in the background.

_"He is on his way."_

"Thank-you, have a nice day." She turned back so she was facing us. The creepy smile on her face scared me. I wanted to laugh, Jasper Whitlock is afraid of a silly human secretary.

Just then the worst smell in the world came through the door. I realized that this must be Jacob Black, a _werewolf_. I really hope I don't get stuck with that thing showing me around all day!

"Jacob, you will be showing Alice, Edward and Emmett around the school for the day." He took one look at us and froze.

"Great, just my luck." He whispered too low for Mrs. Cope to here. Then louder he said, "C'mon guys! I'm sure we will be great friends in no time!" he threw his arm over Edward's shoulder and flinched slightly from the coolness.

"I'm sure we will." Emmett said from his spot over in the corner. They left and I was left here alone with Rosalie and Mrs. Cope.

Just then the most beautiful girl in the world walked into the office. She had brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her heart shaped face was smiling. Until she saw me.

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? PLZ REVIEW!!!!**

**I PROBABLY WONT CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL I AM DONE WITH MY OTHER STORY CALLED FEUDING LOVE. I JUST WANT TO SEE IF THIS IS ANYTHING PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN!!!**

**EVERYONE LOVES REVIEWS. I LOVE THEM ESPECIALLY! *Hint Hint***


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

The second she looked at my face she froze, all smiling long gone from her face. She felt some sort of longing but quickly recovered. She was in pain right now but I couldn't figure out why. Why did people do that whenever they saw my face? First in the forest and now this.

"You needed me Mrs. Cope?" her voice was strained for some reason. Was something wrong with her?

"Can you please show Jasper and Rosalie around the school today?" she glanced at me and then turned to Rosalie.

"Hi, I'm Bella. What is first on your schedule?" I didn't miss the fact that she wasn't paying attention to me at all. Her entire body was turned toward Rose. Every once and a while she would glance in my direction but she would quickly look away.

"English. Jasper what do you have?" Rosalie kept looking between Bella and I, probably trying to figure out her strange behavior. I looked down at my schedule.

"American History." I wanted to groan. I lived through American History and now I would have to learn about the stuff I already know. Bella was feeling… Happy, pained, frustrated, excited, and sadness. What a weird combination.

"Oh, I have that class too right now. C'mon Rose, we can take you to your class and then Jasper and I will go to ours." She led the way out the door and started toward the buildings on the west side of the school.

"Would you like me to meet you at the end of your class or will you be all good?" she asked Rosalie when we reached the English building. Her voice was pleading, almost like she didn't want to be alone with me.

"No, I should be fine. Thank-you." Bella felt disappointed. What did I ever do to this girl? Rose walked into her building leaving us alone outside.

"Let's go." Bella said quietly as she started walking away. I ran up to her, trying to get some sort of conversation going. Humans thought silence was very awkward.

Bella's POV

"Let's go." I walked away so I could just get away from him. You don't know how much it hurts to have to look at the one you love with all of your heart and know that he will never love you back, probably just hate you. Every time I looked into his eyes I wanted to run up and hold him but I had to look away. I had to hold myself back, and not do what I wanted most. It hurt so badly.

"What kind of sports do they have here?" he said casually, obviously trying to start up some sort of conversation. Just the ring in his voice made me want him.

"Football, soccer, basketball, baseball, and cheerleading." I said quickly and quietly. I didn't even look up from my shoes until we reached our building.

"Right in here." I pointed to the door as I walked in. Mr. Varner was at his desk, obviously waiting for me to return. I walked over to his desk slowly.

"Mr. Varner, this is the new student Jasper Hale. I was asked to show him around and he is in this class." He nodded his head and motioned for us to take a seat. I took my normal seat, expecting and hoping he would go somewhere else, and wanted to groan as he took the seat next to me.

As the teacher droned on about some sort of thing about the Civil War, I was stuck next to the person I love who would always and forever hate me. Since I didn't have any pretence to make up, I let the pain have me. I had to be careful not to let too much emotion out or I would explode into tiger. I don't know how I would explain that to the teacher.

I turned to glance at him to find that he was staring at me. The second I looked into his eyes my pain was becoming overbearing. I tried to control my emotions but he just sent them too far. A single tear went down my cheek as I focused on not exploding and taking deep breaths.

"Bella." Jasper whispered beside me. I loved the sound of his voice when he said my name… "Your hair is turning orange!" Oh no. I pulled a strand in front of my face to reveal that my brown was turning into an orange, just like it does before I explode. I had to get out of here now. I shot my hand in the air.

"Yes Miss Swan?" Mr. Varner said in an annoyed voice. He hated it when people disrupted his class. If I didn't get out of here there was going to be a big tiger-sized disrupting in the middle of his classroom.

"I feel like I am going to be sick." My voice was so weak from emotion it actually sounded like I was sick.

"Go ahead. Mr. Hale, go with her to make sure she gets to the nurses office alright." NO! I stood up and ran out of the room a little to fast for human pace. Jasper caught up with me though, because I couldn't go full speed.

"Jasper, can you do me a favor." It hurt to speak his name, bring more emotion. He just nodded, seeing my expression.

"Please let me leave right now. I don't need to go the nurse. I just need to go home." He looked at me warily but nodded again. I ran to my truck and brought it to life. The farther away I was from him, the better.

When I pulled in the driveway I immediately went inside and wrote a note for Charlie.

_Charlie,_

_I need to get away for awhile. I will explain it all when I return but I may be gone a couple of days. Don't send Jake after me, I'll be fine. Love you lots._

_Love, Bella_

I took my clothes off, I dashed out into the woods and phased. It took barely anything to get myself to change; I already had so many emotions.

I dug my claws into the ground, making myself go faster, trying hard not to think about _him_. That was impossible, so I started thinking happy things about him I imagined how his hair covered his eyes slowly when he looked over at me. I imagined his smile. I even tried to imagine what his laugh would sound like. I knew my imagination wouldn't do it justice if I ever heard it but it felt nice to think about it.

I don't know how long I had been running when I stopped. I was in some sort of clearing filled with large men and… guns. They turned around and looked at me, pointing their guns with them, and before I could react I had taken all 7 bullets to the chest and legs. I turned around and booked it. I could hear the men as they groaned from my escape but I just pushed myself faster. One more thing about being a were-tiger: you heal at human pace. I was running so fast that I didn't even notice the small hole in the ground. I stuck my foot in and heard a sickening crack. Just my luck.

Once I was very far away from the men or any kind of civilization I dropped to the ground. I had to get the bullets out or they would get infected but the pain in my chest and legs was too great for me to move an inch.

The sun was falling behind the horizon and I knew I might die out here alone in the forest. I heard footsteps coming toward fast and I brushed them off as human, but as they got closer I could hear that they were going _too_ fast. My lucky day. I get tortured by the love of my life at school, get shot by hunters, and get attacked by a vampire. What else could go wrong?!

I opened my eyes enough to see who the vampire was when he or she entered the clearing. You have got to be kidding me! I would rather it have been a vampire that would kill me! There he was, Jasper, standing at the edge of the tree line looking at me with shock. Did god really hate me?

"Are you okay?" I gave him the best glare I could. Of _course_ I wasn't okay! I was laying on the ground bleeding!

"I will take that as a no." he smiled slightly before walking closer.

"I'll bring you back to Carlisle. He is a doctor and will probably be able to help you with your wounds." I nodded without really thinking about it; I just wanted to get these bullets out of me. He picked me up and started running east. I loved being in his arms, the way his muscled hands wrapped around me and stroked my fur… NO! I had to keep myself from these thoughts or it would just cause me more pain than necessary.

"Here." He said after a couple of minutes. We exited the woods to show a large white Victorian house. It was 3 stories high and looked over a lake. Why couldn't I have a house like this?

He set me down a little bit more so that I was now walking with his support. I had to stop the purr that threatened to escape my throat at his touch.

"Jasper?" a voice asked from inside. Jasper sighed and brought me up to the door that was opened by Alice. She seemed taken aback by the sight before her. I would be too if anyone in my family brought home a bleeding tiger.

"Carlisle!" she yelled up the stairs as Jasper brought me into the living room. Great, now I was going to get their nice white carpet all dirty and bloody. What a nice welcoming gift!

"What- oh my!" Carlisle said as he came down the stairs, immediately rushing to my side.

"I don't know what happened, I found her in the woods like this." Jasper explained while the doctor looked at my damage.

"Five bullets to the chest, two in the legs and one broken leg. You were lucky to have found her, she could have died out there." he looked down at me.

"You won't be able to phase until I am sure it won't do any more damage. I suggest you stay here so I can treat you. I would guess you would be here about 5 to 6 weeks." I sighed but knew this was best. I nodded and started to drift to sleep, thinking about all that was happening.

I was going to have to live with my imprint and not tell him I love him. God does hate me…

**I just got done being sick so I know I haven't updated in forever but plzzzzzzz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. an

THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I AM GOING AWAY UNTIL JULY 4TH, 2009 FOR CAMP AND THERE IS NO TECHNOLOGY ALLOWED. I WONT BE UPDATING UNTIL THEN! THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT TAKE THE TIME TO READ MY STORIES. I HOPE YOU KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN. I AM LEAVING ON JUNE 25TH, 2009 (A.K.A- tomorrow) LUV YOU ALL!

THANKS,

Jasperluvr95


	4. Im Back

IM BACK!!!

I know that it seemed like forever but I am finally back from camp!! Yay!! I know I said I was getting back on July 4th but my computer wasn't working so I couldn't update but now it is working so here I am!!! Lol

I want to thank everyone that reviewed and voted for the villain in my story feuding love. This is the total so far…

James: 6

James/Victoria: 2

My own made up character: 4

Group betrayal: 2

For all of you that haven't voted yet, please do!! I really want you guys to tell me what you want. As you can see James is winning so I have already come up with a plot if people choose him.

I also have an idea for a new story but I will wait to write it until I update a couple other stories and finish feuding love.

Thanx for waiting for me to come back!!

Luv you all,

~jasperluvr95


End file.
